Child holiday protector
by Little Lilly flower
Summary: It has been eight hundred years since the last child holiday protector and now after the battle with Pitch a new one has been chosen. Pairings BunnymundxJack frost rating may change.
1. Globe announces

It was silent in the countyside far from any city the closest one was seven hours away the only house that was in sight belonged to a father and his duarghter they grew their own food and it was mostly veg and fruit so they were considered mostly vegatairains the house it's self was avage what you might normaly see on a farmland home.

The little girl that lived on the farm was only six years old. She had grayish blue hair and golden eyes she was wearing a yellow t-shirt and blue jeans that were smudged in dirt and paint strapped to her back with the strap coming round the front was a satchley normal ment for riffles of all sorts yet instread of guns they held two fans with razor sharpe edges around the little girls neck was a Easter egg charm with a boomorang.

"Spring my little girl what are you doing out here" called the little girls dad as he hobbled out of their home yep that's right the little girls dad was a old man in his late sevenites.

"I'm going out to hunt for Easter eggs father. So I can get so more pattens for my sculptures" replied Spring yep you guessed it the girl was named after the first season of the year.

"Alright but don't go to far" smiled the father watching as his little girl run as fast as a hare watching as she disappeared from sight.

"May the moon watch over her and the spirts of the seasons guide her in what path she chosese" prayed the father as he seemed to disappear into dust and wash away with the wind that carried his pray.

*Meanwhile else where*

At the north pole the guardians were gathered toghther having a goodtime during the off season well that was until Tooth and Sandy had to go away on duty again.

"Here's to us and our brillent hoildays" cheered North as he raised his cup of eggnog as the other cheered with him with their own repersentive drinks they all drank toghther smiling at each other when they brought their drinks down from their lips.

Sandy was smiling at everything he could see however when he looked at the globe in the center of Norths workshop/home he mutedly gasped in shock as he watch one of the bright yellow light's glow brightly more bright than the others.

Sandy started to wave his hands up and down trying to get everyone's attention although it wasn't working he saw an elf walk pasted him and quickly grabbed the elf before he got to far and started to shake him letting the bell ontop of his hat jingle loudly gaining everyone's attention.

"Yes what is it mate?" asked Bunnymund looking at Sandy who started to speak through his dreamsand however it was so fasted that no one had a clue what he was saying. Sandy getting throughly annoyed just pointed to the globe in the middle of the room.

"Oh my god. It's the child holiday protector" exclaimed Tooth quickly flying over to the globe.

"Woah the child what now" asked Jack still new and learning the ropes watched as everyone gathered around the globe shrugging he joined them they all stared up at the globe before North finally decided to explain what all the fuss is about.

"The child holiday protector is a child who has the spirt of one of us guardians but their center is diffrent they all keep that spific holiday alive you could say by telling storys , planning events even make things to do with that holiday there hasn't been a protector in eight hundred years as the last one was murdered by some wacko" said North as he glanced at Jack.

Everyone watched as the light grew brighter and brighter until it flashed at them but the light dimmed so they watched as the light it's self danced into a picture but they all gaspped in shock as the picture turned into an Easter egg.

"Wow I can't belivie it the first one in eight hundred years is actrully for the Easter holiday" mumerued North turning to Bunnymund.

"Well I'll be" stated Bunnymund as he stared at the picture of an easter egg he felt a hand touch his and he looked down to see his lover Jack staring up at him. Jack smiled and nodded causing Bunny to smile he leaned down and nuzzled Jack before tapping the ground three times with his foot when the hole had opened up he jumpped down and speed off to find his child protector.

"This is gonna be instresting" muttered Bunny.


	2. Meet Bunnymund

Spring on the other hand was totally unaware that she had been chosen was looking around for easter eggs she had already found three and they had beautyful pattens on them but her luck must of run out as it was aproaching sunset and she hadn't found any others.

"Crikey I guess that's all then. All well time to go home I think" huffed Spring as she looked around at the sky above she saw the moon and smiled as it seemed to light her path home.

"Thanks mate" waved Spring as she dashed off as fast as a hare.

It didn't take long for Spring to get home and she noticed that the house was empty Spring sighed beacuse she knew that it was her dads time and the wind had carried off the dust he left behind. Spring made her way to her room and entered it closing the door behind her.

Spring's room described her love for her favorite holiday quite well the carpet was grass green with what looked like a built in river going across the floor the walls were covered in trees that were so life like she had plants everywhere and they were in full bloom. On one side of the room was a nest of blankets and pillows where Spring slept and the rocks were real and they acted like her chairs she had no electronics in her room so it was very natureistic.

Spring placed her basket of easter eggs next to her favorite rock as she went over and got her three newest sculptures. The first one was of the Easter bunny and he was painting an egg the secound was of her sitting on a rock looking into a river and the reflection was the easter bunny staring back and the final one was of two spirtes one was of coruse the easter buuny painting again but this time sat on a rock yet beside the rock was the winter spirte Jack Frost. Spring belived in all of the spirtes Easter bunny , Toothfairy , Sandman , Santa Cluse , Jack Frost etc.

Spring has already painted the sculptures however the round disk at the bottem that served as the base was left blank that's where the easter egg pattens come in the pattens surposedly painted by the easter bunny where to be painted on the base.

"Let's get to work Spring" Spring said to her self as she sat down on her favorite rock that at one side was surrounded by paints of all kinds.

She picked up one of the sculptures and began to paint the base looking into her basket of three Easter eggs now and again making sure that she was painting the pattens took hours to finish all three sculptures but she did it.

Spring got up smiling happly at the three finished sculptures as she set them on her little table under her window before exiting her room and going down stairs into the kitchen Spring went to the cupbored and opened hoping to find a snack only for that hope to dissolve when she found the cupbored empty.

"Jeezz did I really forget to bring in the food?" Spring asked herself sighing and closing the cupbored. She turned around and headed out the backdoor and into the garden where lots of fruit and veg were growing healthly Spring not really wanting a big meal as a snack just pulled a carrot out of the ground and made her way inside again as a storm was brewing as the clouds had darkened.

Spring went to the sink and washed off the dirt and grass when it was clean of natures dirt she went over and got a teataowl begining to dry it when it was dry Spring brought it up to her lips and took a bite munching on the carrot happly Spring went back upstairs into her room once there she sat on her bed and looked at her statures.

Spring soon finished her carrot and got up from her bed and headed to the bathroom and got ready for bed brushing her teeth until they shined when she was done she went back to her bedroom only to find her window open and an Easter egg next to her statures it look as if it had a message painted on it.

Spring walked over to her desk slowly her ears alert for even the slightest sound when Spring got to her desk she carefully picked up the egg treating it with care Spring read the message aloud.

"Child you need to meet me tonight in your living room after you read this message as you are now a child hoilday protector. Signed Bunnymund"

Spring just stared at the egg for a moment before carefully placing it down and turned to where she had hung up her satchley she grabbed it and pulled it on over her head before setting it in place with the buckle that was ment for the middle.

"Well let's go see if this is some prank or real" whispered Spring creeping towards her bedroom door with one of her fans at the ready just itching to be thrown and do some damge Spring crept down the short landing to the stairs and being as light as she could be on her toes went down them.

When Spring reached the bottem something was knocked over creating a thump on the carpeted floor in the living room Spring quickly and quitely pressed herself aganist the wall next to the doorframe that lead to the living room. Spring breathed deeply calming herself before jumping from her hiding spot and throwed her fan watch it fly stright towards it's target however said target caught it before it even hit.

The target switched on a lamp that was beside it and Spring could not belivie her golden eyes she rubbed them to see if she was dreaming nope he was still there.

"Crikey this is a surprise and half mate" she said smiling.


End file.
